The Legendary Goddess of Time
by Elvengoddess88
Summary: While Percy and friends celebrate their victory over Kronus, a new evil begins to stir. Sakura Yoshimada is living in Shaniko, Oregon with Yamizaki, her twin brother, suddenly has her world and family ripped to shreds. an unknown assailant posing as Prometheus kills her mother. Yamizaki vanishes. Can Sakura survive without her twin and discover her destiny?
1. Sacrifice

_Author's Note: Hello everyone. This is your Elvengoddess. I have a few things to bring to attention before the story starts._

 _Disclaimer: This story is set the same universe as Percy Jackson and the Olympians created by Rick Riordan. All characters from the series belong to him._

 _Setting: Chapter 1 takes place before the final battle with Kronus' forces in the Big Apple in The Last Olympian. All other chapters take place afterwards._

 _And with that may the story begin…_

 **Chapter 1**

 **Sacrifice**

Do you believe that the myths are real? Be thankful if you don't because all the myths are real and I experienced one of the most terrifying myths ever told. Trust me, hearing about the stories from the comfort of your own home is different than actually experiencing it. However, when my family is threatened, make no mistake I will protect them with everything I have. Fact or fiction, it wouldn't matter, I will find a way to ruin your life, or if I felt it was necessary, end it. My name is Sakura Yoshimada, and this is how I became the goddess of time…

My tale begins many years ago, when I was nine years old, with the death of my mother, or the person who I thought was my mother. We had been moving from place to place for five years now. We currently live on a homestead just outside of Shaniko, Oregon. We have come back to this same homestead 3 or 4 times now. Something has been drawing me to this place and I have no idea why either. My mom, my dad, and even my twin brother gave me this odd look like I am absolutely crazy.

"Sakura," Yamizaki, my twin brother, tells me, "you are talking crazy by saying that."

"Yamizaki," mom said calmly, "Let your sister explain her reasons for saying that she is drawn here."

"Why should I?" Yamizaki raged, "She always talks about things that just do not exist!" He storms off.

"What are we gonna do with him, Mom?" I asked.

"I am not sure, sweetheart," she answered, "but he is right. You do spend a great deal of time looking to things that quite frankly do not exist."

"Whether we are directed by some higher power or not isn't what I was talking about, mom," I say as I get up from the table and take my brother's and my dishes out to the kitchen. "I just want to know why we keep traveling the country if we keep ending up here. Anyway, I am going to to hop in the shower," I say as I pull my shirt off in front of mom and dad.

"You know, pumpkin," my dad says while trying so hard not to stare at me as I strip off my remaining clothes, "most girls don't strip in front of their parents." I fold my clothes and hand them to mom then run off to the bathroom. Mom and Dad said something to each other, but I wasn't able to make out exactly what they said I was too far away.

I walk into the bathroom and straight into my brother, who I wound up kissing as a result. I don't have a problem with kissing my brother, so I don't count kissing him as giving away my first kiss besides I more attracted to girls than I am boys.

Mom says that I am young and I will find a man who makes my heart race someday, but honestly, I am not so sure. Most of the boys my age were complete and total assholes to me, which is a major turn off for me. Living in such a small town hasn't helped me get to know many boys that are my age. There was this one girl in my class and I had the biggest crush on her. Sadly, she moved away two months ago and I do not remember her name, which aggravates me to no end. I heard the doorbell ring as I relaxed in the tub. I decide to get out of the tub in case mom wants me to come downstairs. I hear a knock on the bathroom door, "Who is it?" I ask as I dry myself off.

"It is your mother," came the reply.

"You can come in," I respond.

My mom walks into the bathroom and I am blow drying my hair completely nude. "You know that most girls wrap themselves in a towel after a shower," she comments.

"Does it look like I care," I answer, "I just like being naked for some reason. I really can't explain why."

"Sakura," mom asked me, "can you at least do me one favor?"

"Yeah, sure," I answer with another question, "what is it that you want me to do, mom?"

"I don't care if you are naked while it is just the four of us, but can you at least wear a robe when we have guests?" Mom asked me.

"I can do that," I answer, "do we have a guest right now?"

"We do actually," mom replies, "and he has requested to see you and your brother specifically."

"Really," I said, "would you like to to have me in some decent clothes on?"

"That is a good idea," mom agreed. Mom leaves me alone in the bathroom as I finish up with my hair. Once I am done in the bathroom, I quickly run back to my room to find something decent to wear. It takes me five minutes to pick out an outfit that isn't pajamas. I put on my favorite pink dress and then gracefully walk downstairs.

"As I was saying, " the visitor was explaining, "I am going to be in town for a few days to see if I can find the people I am looking for."

"You are looking for someone?" I asked.

"Yes," the visitor answers, "two people actually, a pair of twins about your age, I am afraid I don't know much more than that. The person who told me about them did not give me a very detailed description of the twins I am looking for. I apologize for not being very helpful."

"What will become of these twins, Prometheus?" my father asked our visitor sternly.

"I am afraid that I am unable to answer your question, Mr. Yoshimada," Prometheus calmly replied, "my superiors never provided me with that information. I am not pleased that they didn't give me all the info that I needed to complete my search for the people I am looking for."

"Are you going to take our kids away from us?" Dad asked him angrily.

"Sasuke," mom says sharply, "watch your temper!" She turned her attention back to Prometheus, "I am terribly sorry for my husband's manners, but I must ask that you not take these from us. I am unable to have children of my own."

"Mrs. Yoshimada," Prometheus answered politely, "fear not. I have no intention of taking your children away from you. If these two are the twins I am looking for, then I will need your consent before I can even consider taking them; however, they also have to be willing to leave.

That answer only made dad angrier, but I think dad jumping the gun and not listening to reason, "I am going to just let you take our kids away!" Dad says ready to punch Prometheus, but mom gets in between them.

"SASUKE!" Mom yells at dad, "THERE'S NO NEED FOR VIOLENCE!"

"MIKI!" Dad shot back, "I WANT A BETTER REASON THAN THE ONE HE JUST GAVE!"

"Dad, let's not anger our guest," I said calmly. Mom and dad are both surprised that I am so calm in light of recent events.

"Sakura," mom asks me, "how are you so calm?"

"If Prometheus wanted to kidnap me and Yamizaki, he would've already done so," I answer as I drink my tea, "besides he said that we must willing to leave," I turn to Prometheus, "I apologize for my dad, he has a tendency to be a little harsh when comes to me and Yamizaki."

"As well as a good father should," Prometheus answers calmly and starts getting up so that he can leave, it is only then that I see what he really is, and I am absolutely terrified, "I must be taking my leave now. It is getting late and I am sure all of you are tired. I am sure we will meet again."

He leaves so we can can sleep, but mom has other plans, "Sakura, Yamizaki, get your things packed, we are leaving for New York as soon as you both are ready." she says trying very hard to not start crying.

I didn't want to argue, but the bad feeling I was getting about this trip made me even more scared than I already was. The good news was that I still had everything packed. "Mom," I asked, "Why do we have to leave now? Can't we wait until morning."

Mom shakes her head, "I am afraid not, Sakura. Prometheus will be back and I don't think things will be as peaceful as they were a few minutes ago."

"Mom," I asked in a very serious tone, "what was that."

"Sakura is right, Miki," Yamizaki says coldly, "you do owe us an explanation about what is going on. We aren't leaving this house until we get an answer."

"The kids are scared, Miki," dad says, "We can no longer hide them in our world."

Mom started crying, and I knew why. Mom does not have the ability to have children of her own, and now she has to give us up, and it is destroying her, "Mom, if this too hard for you, we can ask Dad," I tell her. Yamizaki was not pleased with what I just said, I turn to him, and tell him, "Back off, Yamizaki!"

"But, Sakura," Yamizaki says, "I…"

"No buts, Yamizaki!" I interrupt angrily, "This whole thing is really tearing Mom up!"

"Sasuke," Mom says as calmly as she can, "I need you to stay behind."

"Miki," dad answers, "take the back roads until you to The Dalles. Get on Interstate 84 from there. I will hold Prometheus here for as long as I can. Just protect the kids. He will not have the kids."

"Sakura! Yamizaki!" Mom says, "get in the car. I will explain everything I can as we travel."

"But Mom," Yamizaki and I said in unison, "we want answers now."

"I understand," mom answers, "but we need to get on the road. I promise to answer your questions then." We agreed to wait, but Yamizaki is not happy about the delay.

We head outside to load the car. I notice something odd about the tires, so I go to check and sure enough all of the tires are flat and have slash marks on each tire. I am pretty sure that these marks are fresh because dad had just checked those tires about five minutes before Prometheus showed up. I am pretty sure Prometheus slashed the tires, but I have no proof, "Mom," I say, "we have four flat tires. We aren't going anywhere in the car any time soon."

"Can I kill Prometheus now, Miki?" Dad says as he cracks his knuckles.

"Sasuke," Mom answers, "but you cannot win against one of the Titans." The Titans from the Greek mythology, but I thought they only existed in the Myths. Just what in the world is going on.

"Miki, go to the barn," Dad informs mom, "I stashed our bikes there."

The three of us wasted no time running out to the barn. Yamizaki, mom and I each filled a backpack full of everything that we absolutely needed. Then we rode off into the night.

Dad made sure that our bikes were night travel condition. I would have asked Mom for the answers she promised Yamizaki and I, but I decided to wait until we didn't have to concentrate on the road. Fortunately, we lived really close to Bakeoven Road. We were almost to Maupin when my legs gave out, "Mom," I asked, "can we take a rest soon? My legs are getting tired."

"We have almost reached Maupin," Mom answers, "can you hold out until then?"

"I…" I say struggling to stay balanced, "I think so."

"I am getting pretty hungry as well, mom," Yamizaki added, "we also have a lot of questions for you, mom."

"I am well aware of that, Yamizaki," mom said sadly, "but it would be unwise to answer your questions at this point because we are about to go into a canyon, so we need to focus on the road. Once we stop to get food, I promise to answer any questions you two may have."

"That's reasonable," I agree.

"SAKURA!" Yamizaki says angrily at me.

"BAKA DŌRO NI SHŌTEN O ATEMASU! WATASHITACHIHA TABEMONO O ERU TOKI, WATASHITACHIHA WATSHITACHI NO KOTAE O ERUDESHOU!" I yell at him before he can say anything else, which also manages to shut him up. I am also a little surprised that I didn't mispronounce anything. Mom was equally surprised, but didn't say anything while we biked down the canyon. Fortunately, it wasn't too steep.

We finally arrived at Maupin after biking for I wanna say 5 hours on Bakeoven Road. Needless to say all three of us were completely drained. Yamizaki and I were more tired than mom was, so we rested at the nearby city park for an hour. Our relaxation was interrupted by my stomach.

"Someone hungry?" Mom asked.

"Absolutely starving," I answer while taking off my helmet, "I am not going anywhere until I get some food in me and feeling back in my legs."

"You also owe us some answers, mom" Yamizaki adds.

We spread out a blanket making sure we didn't disturb any underground bee nests or worse, hornet nests, in the process. The three of us each had a turkey sandwich mom made just before we left. A car pulled up as we finished our sandwich. A young man of about 20 years stepped out of the car and called out to mom, "Miki!" I immediately recognized his voice. That young man is Kaze Shinomori, a self-taught swordsman with amazing skill. Apparently, Kaze and dad have been friends for a few years now. I have seen him a few times, but I don't know him very well. Mom trusts him which makes me a little relieved, "I am glad you are safe, but you need to leave Maupin, the sooner the better."

"I am well aware of that, Kaze," Mom answers, "but the kids need to rest for a while longer before we can continue biking to PDX Airport."

"How about I give you a lift?" Kaze asks.

"Mom," I answer quickly, "we need to leave here before Prometheus finds us. I say we get a ride."

We put our stuff into Kaze's car and left the park quickly. We decided to leave the bikes behind to hopefully throw Prometheus off our trail. Yamizaki and I crashed almost immediately after getting into the car. Even though we wanted answers, Yamizaki and I were completely sapped of any energy to say anything about the questions we have because of the bike ride here and severe lack of sleep.

I wake up to Mom waking me and Yamizaki up. Yamizaki and I slept the whole way to the airport from Maupin. "Sakura, Yamizaki," mom said, "we need to get moving. Prometheus is right on our…" Prometheus appears in front of us, "...tail."

"You know," Prometheus says angrily, but he never lost his cool, "that was very rude of you to leave before our business was concluded, daughter of Athena."

"What business is that, Prometheus?" Mom counters giving Kaze a nod. Kaze answers with the same silent nod, "as far as I am concerned, our business ended last night. In the name of Lady Artemis, I, Miki Kaoru, will never let you have those kids!" Mom charged him with bow in her hand.

Kaze quickly got us away from the battle and we headed towards dad's private jet. Mom's battle with Prometheus quickly migrated to the airfield. Yamizaki and I had good view of the battle from the jet, which was not good thing because as we started moving, mom fell to ground and never moved again. I promised myself that I would never cry, but I couldn't hold back the tears. Yamizaki tried to comfort me, but we both needed the one person who we saw die. We needed our mom to tell us that it was only a dream and that everything will be alright. Sadly, this pain in my heart is very real and that realization made me cry so much that my eyes started burning.

We cried for I wanna say two hours, then we got called up to the pilot's cabin. When we arrived, I saw the biggest storm I had ever seen, but what the pilot couldn't see was the Greek gods battling the Titan of Storms. The pilot tried to maneuver around the massive storm but was not able to, "Kids," the pilot said, "I'm sorry, but I won't be able to get you to New York like I promised your mom I would."

"Don't worry about it," I reply, "you took us as far as you could. Where are we now?"

"We are about to crash in the ocean outside of Ocean City, Maryland. Prepare for emergency landi…" We found ourselves knocked out from the impact. I don't know happened after that, the next thing I know, I am lying on a beach barely able to move.

I catch sight of this young lady running up to me before my eyes closed, "Dad," she called, "I found a body. Please come quickly." Another person came up to me and checked my vitals. "Is she alive, dad?"

"Yes," he answers his daughter, "but she is…" I don't hear the rest as I fall unconscious before I can hear the rest.


	2. Recovery

_Author's Note: Hello everyone. This is your Elvengoddess. I have a few things to bring to attention before the story starts._

 _Disclaimer: This story is set the same universe as Percy Jackson and the Olympians created by Rick Riordan. All characters from the series belong to him._

 _Setting: Chapter 1 takes place before the final battle with Kronus' forces in the Big Apple in The Last Olympian. All other chapters take place afterwards._

 _Keep in mind that this story is a yuri fic if you don't like lesbian stories,then don't read_

 _And with that may the story continue…_

 **Chapter 2**

 **Recovery**

I am not sure how long I was out for, but I woke up to unfamiliar surroundings. I look around the room, but nothing is familiar to me. I see the girl that found me on the beach was asleep next to the bed holding my hand. She must have been really worried about me. I lean over and kiss her forehead. She begins to stir after I do this. "Mmm," she says as she was waking up, "what?"

"Good morning, little cutie," I say, "what's your name?"

She goes to the door quickly and opens the door and calls from the doorway, "Mommy! Daddy! Please come quickly! Our guest is awake!"

"Coming, Sweetheart," comes the reply. I am certain that the person who answered is this girl's mother. Two people entered the room. One of them, he reminded me of Kaze Shinomori, pretty average looking for a guy, I guess. He looked to be about 30 years old. The other person was a young lady that looked about 18 years old, I imagine she was much older than she looked. Her clothes reminded me of someone from Victorian England. "Good morning, little lady," she says to me.

"Good morning," I answer politely, "Where am I?"

"You are in Ocean City, Maryland, young one," the only male answers calmly and introduces himself and his family, "my name is Kuri. This my wife, Saphira, and our daughter, Victorialyn."

I look look at Victorialyn and said, "Thank you for saving me, Victorialyn."

"I couldn't just leave you there," Victorialyn answered, "Do you have a name?"

"Sakura," I answer sadly, "My name is Sakura Yoshimada."

"What's the matter, Miss Yoshimada?" Saphira asks.

"Was there anyone else nearby when you found me?" I reply in the form of a question.

"We saw no one else there, Miss Yoshimada," Kuri answers, "I am sorry. I have gone back to the spot Victorialyn found you to see if anyone else turned up, but I have yet find anybody."

"You can call me Sakura," I comment.

"Who are you looking for, Sakura?" Vitorialyn asks.

"My twin brother, Yamizaki," I say as I start to cry uncontrollably. Saphira comes over to me and holds ever so gently and comforts me, "I want my mommy! Mommy don't leave me all alone!" I somehow managed to cry myself to sleep. Saphira stayed by until she was certain I was at peace.

I was fortunate that it was summer vacation because it meant that I didn't have to worry about school. Not that I would be going to school in my current mental state, especially after the dream I had received that night.

I couldn't see anything but I heard voices. They sounded like they were having a major argument. "Why haven't you found those kids yet!" I hear a man yells angrily at his subordinates. He continues on in a calmer tone, "We found them living on a homestead just outside of Shaniko, Oregon."

"We did, my lord," one of the subordinates answered, "but thanks to that human and half-blood's interference the kids got away."

"Do we not know the fate of the twins?" The master asked, "Typhon knocked down the plane carrying the twins. And the twins vanished shortly after that, am I correct?"

"Yes, my lord," the same subordinate answers, "we lost them as they entered a time protection zone."

This made the master furious, "SAPHIRA!" the voices continued but I couldn't make out what they were saying because I began to drift off.

I wake up to see Victorialyn looking at me, "are you ok, Sakura?" She asked me, "you looked really restless. Were you having a bad dream?"

"I was dreaming but I don't know if it was good or bad," I answer, "Do you know where Saphira is, Victorialyn?"

"She is with our guest," Victorialyn replied.

"Guest?" I say with a confused look on my face.

"Yes," Victorialyn confirms, "actually, the guest wishes to speak with you, Sakura."

"Okay," I respond, "Victorialyn, can you please help me get dressed and get to where your mom and the guest is?"

"Of course, Sakura," Victorialyn accepted, then she remembered something important, "I am sorry, Sakura, but we had to throw out the dress we found you in. I didn't want to because it was a very pretty dress. I can let you borrow one of mine in its place."

"Don't feel bad, Victorialyn," I answer calmly, "yes I am sad to see the dress was ruined, as it was my favorite dress, but you saved something that is much more precious than a silly dress." Victorialyn looks up at me. "You saved my life, and in my eyes, that is more important than ten of those dresses. I can always get a new dress."

Victorialyn helps me get into an outfit of her choosing; fortunately, she chose well. She picked out a pink spaghetti-strap shirt and a white skirt with a panties and some stockings that were a little big for her, but they fit me perfectly. "Wow, you look amazing in that outfit," Victorialyn says, "shall we go." I get to my feet and nearly fall on my face, but Victorialyn catches me before I do. I should have been using my legs a little more so I wouldn't be so stiff. Victorialyn helps me regain my mobility as we made our way to the living room, where Saphira was entertaining the guest.

"You know, Saphira," I say in exhaustion, "it would be a really…good idea to have me…up and moving so I am not stiff in the legs." Victorialyn helps me to nearest chair, so I can rest my legs.

"So sorry, Sakura," Saphira replies, "I was going to test your legs today, but you just regained consciousness yesterday, but after being unconscious for a week, your legs should be fine after a few days."

"Mom," Victorialyn says, "aren't you going to introduce our guest?"

"My goodness, Victorialyn, you are absolutely right. I've been very rude to our guests," Saphira replies.

"Please, Saphira," the visitor mentions, "don't worry about it. Please make sure your patient doesn't overwork herself."

"Lady Saphira," I comment, "I am fine now, but who is this lovely lady in front of me?"

"Sakura, this is Lady Artemis from Mount Olympus," Saphira says introducing us to each other, "Lady Artemis, this is Sakura…" she trails off.

"Yoshimada," I finish, "my name is Sakura Yoshimada."

"Sakura," Artemis asks, "do you know what happened to the plane that got knocked out of the sky by Typhon?"

"Artemis," Saphira said, "she only woke last night and…"

"It's fine, Saphira," I interrupt, "Lady Artemis may have the answers I seek, besides I was on that plane. My brother and I were on our way to New York to meet a woman by the name of Sally Jackson, but because of what happened, I can't find my brother." Tears start forming in my eyes, "I want my brother. Where is my twin." I start crying heavily, "why does my heart hurt so much. Why can't I find Yamizaki!" Artemis comes over to me and holds in her arms, then comforts me as I cry in her arms.

I want to say I had her hold me for about an hour or so before I finally calmed down. "Feeling better, Sakura?" Artemis asks me, "I am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Lots better," I answer, "and Artemis, you had no idea I was in such a broken mental state, so no apology necessary. I still want to know why I can't feel Yamizaki's presence."

"I am not sure, Sakura," Artemis answers being very careful about her word choice in the process, "there are very few methods to block twins from finding each other. I have a twin of my own, I understand how you feel, Sakura."

"Artemis," I ask still in Artemis' arms, "do you know someone by the name of Miki Kaoru?"

"Yes," she answers, "one of my very best hunters I have ever trained. She is hiding a set of half-blood twins we found 9 years ago. We would have taken them to Camp Half-blood, but they were only newborns and I don't trust Dionysus with newborns. She moved from place to place with a good friend of hers posing as a married couple. Her plan is to hide the twins until they turned 13 and take them to Camp Half-Blood at that time. Last I heard she was living just outside of Shaniko, Oregon."

"Do you know whose kids they were, Lady Artemis?" Lady Saphira asked.

"I am not able to answer your question, Saphira," Artemis says sadly, "since I only saw them as infants." I am fairly certain that Artemis is hiding something, but I don't have any way of proving it, so I decided to leave it be until I can.

"Miki is…," I hesitate for a brief moment, "Miki is dead." This catches both Artemis and Saphira by surprise.

"Sakura," Artemis asks, "where did the plane you were on take off from?"

"PDX," I answer as tears start forming in my eyes, "Mommy got stabbed in the chest and fell to the floor and never moved again." The tears started to fall again. Artemis wrapped her arms around me and held me tight but gentle. It was weird but I felt this warmth coming from Artemis. It was the kind of warmth that a mother caring for her child would give. It's really hard to explain the feeling she was giving me. I knew Miki wasn't my real mother, but I had no one else to turn to. Miki did amazing job to raise Yamizaki and I, but why does being in Artemis' arms calm down so much.

"Lady Artemis," Lady Saphira asked from the kitchen, "is this one of the two kids you found?"

"Yes" Artemis answers, "I had Miki name the kids because she was the only one who could think of a name for each kid."

My stomach growled. I desperately needed food. Saphira walks back into the room with a plate of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. We ate our lunch. We started discussing where I should go now. "I want to go find out what happened to dad," I announce.

"Bad idea, Sakura," Artemis and Saphira say in unison.

"Sakura," Artemis says calmly, "I think that your heart is in the right place to want to find out what happened to your dad, but I don't think it is a good idea for you to go back to Oregon at this time."

"I agree with Artemis," Saphira agrees, "going back to Oregon would only make Miki's sacrifice be in vain. Do you want that, Sakura?"

"Not really," I answer, "but where should I go? Mom was sending Yamizaki and I to a place called Camp Half Blood. But what is Camp Half Blood?"

"Camp Half Blood is a safe haven for half-bloods to train and live a somewhat normal life," Artemis explains.

"Half-bloods?" I ask.

"Half-bloods are the children of the Gods and humans," Artemis answers, "to protect you from the monsters that roam the world, I had Miki conceal you and your brother in the human world until you two were thirteen years old or until she could no longer take care of you and Yamizaki. To ensure that you weren't discovered prematurely Miki asked me if she could have one of her male friends help her with this task."

"Did you let her?" Saphira asked, "doesn't your oath forbid the company of men."

"Yes, it does," Artemis answers, "however, Miki told me her plan in great detail and why she did it in the fashion she did. I approved of her plan because she did not choose to have a man to help her for personal reasons. She said it was to help hide the kids."

"It also prevented Yamizaki and I from asking questions about where our daddy was," I add. Victorialyn was sitting next to me reading a book about the different deities of the universe. I thought it was adorable that Victorialyn is into what we were talking about. I stopped Victorialyn when she got to the page with Chronos on it, "Victorialyn," I ask, "who is that?"

"Oh," Victorialyn answers, "That is Chronos."

"Chronos?" I question, "why does it feel like I have met him before?"

"Sakura if you have met Chronos," Saphira speaks up, "you wouldn't still be alive."

"I agree with Saphira," Artemis acknowledges, "you don't want Chronos as your enemy. No one has ever survived his wrath."

"Why is that?" I ask.

"Chronos is the Deity of Time," Saphira answers, "Chronos controls the time flow itself."

"Sounds like an important job," I comment, "I honestly don't think Chronos would kill me by having only just met him."

"That is true," Saphira answers, "but Sakura, you still need to be careful. Like I said, Chronos is not an enemy you want to have."

"Sakura," Artemis asks me, "if you would like me to, I can take you to Camp Half Blood?"

"Artemis," Saphira says sternly, "you know the law, you can't help half-bloods reach Camp Half Blood."

"We can if it is too dangerous for the half-blood to reach Camp Half-Blood on their own," Artemis states, "besides, I need to go there anyway to pick up my hunters."

"What about your father," Saphira replies, "he won't be happy that you helped a…"

"Lady Saphira," Artemis interrupted, "I need to speak to my dad about something else involving camp in the first place. I will explain the situation when we get there. That is if you want to come with me, Sakura."

"That is where Miki wanted Yamizaki and I to go is Camp Half-Blood," I mention, "but is my brother there already?"

"I don't think so," Artemis answers, "if he was, you would already know exactly where he is. Camp Half-blood cannot block a twin's ability to locate each other. I have actually tried this to hide from my twin brother, Apollo."

"Did you ever succeed, Lady Artemis?" Victorialyn asks.

"No," Artemis says simply, "I have never been able to hide from my brother while at the camp."

"When do we leave, Lady Artemis?" I ask.

"Tomorrow morning," Saphira says before Artemis can answer, "there are a few things I want to check before you leave, Sakura. I also want you to have a full night's rest before traveling anywhere."

"I guess we are leaving first thing in the morning," Artemis says calmly. I go with Saphira and she runs the basic tests on to make sure that everything is normal. Walking around became easier, but I still had some trouble, so I stumbled a little just not as much as when I got out of bed earlier. I was extremely tired when Saphira finished with her tests, so I went to bed early.

I see Victorialyn in the hall as I walk back to my room, "Hey, Victorialyn," I'm call out. She looked really depressed.

"Oh," Victorialyn responds sadly, "hi Sakura."

"Is something wrong?" I ask her. I wanted really worried about her.

Victorialyn just dove into my arms and started crying, "please stay here, Sakura," she sobbed, "I don't want to be alone anymore."

Seeing Victorialyn cry made me not want to leave, but I didn't have the ability to protect her from whatever wanted me dead, and I was not about to let another family be destroyed because of me, "Would you like to sleep with me tonight, Victorialyn?" I ask

"I would like that," Victorialyn replied. We made our bed and put on our nightgowns. Normally, I sleep naked, but I felt that it would be better if I wore a nightgown,so I don't scare Victorialyn and the rest of her family by my unusual sleeping habits. I am glad I invited her to sleep with me because I already had one scary dream last night, I didn't want to have another one, but luck has not been my friend this past week…

 _Author's note: Hi everyone. This is your elvengoddess once again. Okay I may have let the tears flow a too much this chapter, but my family just got ripped to shreds, as well as my clothes, and I nearly died. Therefore, I needed time to recover. However, what has become of my brother? Find out next chapter._


	3. Erebus

_Author's Note: Hello everyone. This is your Elvengoddess. I have a few things to bring to attention before the story starts._

 _Disclaimer: This story is set the same universe as Percy Jackson and the Olympians created by Rick Riordan. All characters from the series belong to him._

 _Setting: Chapter 1 takes place before the final battle with Kronus' forces in the Big Apple in The Last Olympian. All other chapters take place afterwards._

 _Keep in mind that this story is a yuri fic if you don't like lesbian stories,then don't read_

 _And with that may the story continue…_

 **Chapter 3**

 **Erebus**

 _Yamizaki's point of view_

I woke up in a strange land. There was a girl looking down at me with a little concern. "Do you know where you are going, sir," she asks.

"I wish I knew," I answer, "it would help if knew where I am, though. It would help me figure out what happened."

"You are at the Gate of Judgment," a deep voice says, "in the realm of Hades. My name is Minos. The two next to me are Rhadamanthus, to my left, and Aeacus, to my right." Minos then turns to the girl next to me, "Bianca, you said that your father wishes to speak with him."

"Yes, Minos," Bianca replies, "father said that it was required that Yamizaki Yoshimada come to the palace before he gets judged."

Minos spoke with his fellow judges for a few minutes and then spoke up, "You are fortunate, Yamizaki. Hades rarely calls anyone to the palace before being judged."

"Agreed," Rhadamanthus confirmed, "Hades has been in a bad mood since he came back from the battle in New York. Bianca, let your father know that Yamizaki still needs to be judged."

"If Lord Hades has other plans for Yamizaki, be sure to have him send us a message," Aeacus informs Bianca.

"Aeacus," Bianca says, "you know how my father is, but I will tell him to send you a message letting you know if Yamizaki still needs to be judged." Bianca and I started for Hades' palace. I made sure to stay close to Bianca, I didn't want to get lost and cause more problems.

We were walking for I want to say an hour or two before the silence was broken, "Yamizaki," Bianca asked, "you seem very young to be dead. How did you die?"

"I am not sure," I answer, "I believe I drowned."

"You drowned?" Bianca questions, "Did you have bad parents?"

"No," I answer, "Miki and Sasuke were amazing parents. I didn't die because of bad parenting. I died saving my twin sister.

"Sister?" Bianca asks, "looks like she survived." Bianca smiles and I see how cute she is, but I don't know if I still can fall in love because I am dead, not like it really matters anyway.

We arrive at the palace of Hades, and I hear two girls arguing, "You know, Zoe," I hear one of them say, "I told you nine years ago that I wasn't going to have a man who I didn't know and trust help me with the twins. Besides there was no way I could handle raising two kids by myself."

Zoe sighs, "You are right about raising two kids without help is difficult. However, I don't think that you needed to have a man help you with the kids, Miki."

Miki, that's mom's name. "Is that mom?" I ask Bianca.

"Probably," Bianca answers, "Zoe said that she had a rival for being Lady Artemis' Lieutenant before we died. I am trying to remember what her name was though."

"Was it Miki Kaoru?" I ask.

"I believe so," Bianca replies, "but I don't remember because Zoe said it at Camp half-blood right after I joined Lady Artemis and her hunters."

I am getting tired of hearing the childish name calling the former hunters are calling each other, "That's enough, ladies," I call out.

They look over at me, Zoe looks extremely pissed, "Men have no business in the affairs of Artemis and her hunters," Zoe says testily.

"Maybe not," I reply, "but when my name is said, do you really think I will stay out of the conversation."

"He has a point, Zoe," Bianca chimes in, "besides I don't think Lady Artemis would approve of you two fighting. Besides, hasn't Dad asked you to not fight in front of his palace in the first place!" Bianca was getting more irritated and pissed off with Zoe with each word she said.

I could could see it in Zoe's eyes that she was not about to let this go; however, she hesitated. This Hades person must be the person at the top of the chain of command here, clearly something big must be on if the leader wanted to see me. I am not sure if I could be of any help though. Miki turns around to see me and the look on Miki's face matched the look Sakura had when she saw Prometheus leave the night before everything became crazy. "Yamizaki," Miki says, "what are you doing here?"

"I drowned, Miki," I answer, "I managed to get Sakura out of the plane before the plane started sinking. However, I got stuck on the door and couldn't get myself free before I ran out of air."

"Does Sakura know that you are dead, Yamizaki?" Miki asks me.

"I don't believe so," I answer, "however, I don't think she will be ignorant about my death for much longer." It was clear to me, that somebody wanted Sakura and I dead. I had a lot of questions and so few answers and I still want to know what knocked the plane Sakura and I were on out of the sky. I was running ideas about who to ask for answers. Miki will not have the answers I need. Perhaps Hades will have the answers I seek…

 _Sakura's point of view_

I wake up in an absolute fright, "Please no," I say as I start to tremble, "please don't let that dream be true. By the Gods of Olympus, please let Yamizaki be alive." I say as I start to cry.

Victorialyn begins to stir, "Sakura," she asks me, "are you okay?"

"I don't know, Victorialyn," I manage to say without breaking up, "I honestly don't know." No other words would come. Victorialyn pulls me close and we fall asleep in each other's arms. Sleep doesn't very easy for me after that horrible nightmare about my brother, but I have no way if the dream is true or not. Maybe Artemis can help me understand what that dream meant and why did I have it in the first place?…

 _Author's note: Hi everyone. This is your Elvengoddess. Ok short chapter this time, but sections involving Yamizaki come to me in the form of dreams. Most of the time these segments with Yamizaki are short. No worries I have a longer chapter on the way make up for the short chapter. See you next chapter._


	4. Journey

_Author's Note: Hello everyone. This is your Elvengoddess. I have a few things to bring to attention before the story starts._

 _Disclaimer: This story is set the same universe as Percy Jackson and the Olympians created by Rick Riordan. All characters from the series belong to him._

 _Setting: Chapter 1 takes place before the final battle with Kronus' forces in the Big Apple in The Last Olympian. All other chapters take place afterwards._

 _Keep in mind that this story is a yuri fic if you don't like lesbian stories,then don't read_

 _And with that may the story continue…_

 **Chapter 4**

 **Journey**

I wake up and see Victorialyn holding me tightly. I am glad she is here because after last night's nightmare, sleep would have been impossible without her right next to me. Just being near her eases the pain of not having Yamizaki around. I need to become stronger so I can protect her from the bad people who want me dead. Leaving her side may be a bad idea, but Artemis is right, if I want to have a future, then I need to be able to protect myself and my family. I manage to wriggle my way out of Victorialyn's grasp without waking her up, which was somewhat of a miracle.

I drag myself out of bed and down to the kitchen so I could get some breakfast. I was tired and Kuri could see it as I entered the kitchen, "Sakura," Kuri says as he catches me, "are you going to be okay to leave today?"

"To be honest, Kuri," I answer, "I am not sure. I had a really scary dream last night about my brother."

"Dreams are mysterious things that work in mysterious ways, Sakura," Kuri replies, "they come to you when you least expect it and can be anywhere from pleasant and enjoyable to absolutely terrifying and horrendous, but not all dreams are true. Sometimes dreams foretell the future. However, the future is not fixed so some dreams can be either prevented from happening or allowed to come true depending on what the person who has the dream wants."

"What should I do, Kuri?" I ask.

"Talk to Saphira and Artemis when they wake up," Kuri answers, "dreams involving your twin function differently than ordinary dreams. Both Artemis and Saphira have a twin and would understand your dream better than I would. Now how about some pancakes." Kuri fires up the grill and starts making pancakes. Kuri's cooking doesn't go unnoticed. I wanna say that within 5 minutes, everyone was up and running around.

"Sakura," Saphira notices, "I thought you would still be asleep."

"I had a rough night," I answer, "I had a very scary dream about my brother last night."

"Will you be okay to travel today?" Saphira asks, "or do you wish to rest one more day."

"I appreciate the offer, Saphira," I answer, "but the sooner I leave the better. I have this bad feeling that I have ticked off Chronos and I do not want you or family to get hurt, especially Victorialyn." I may not know what I have done to tick off this Chronos, but I am not about to let him destroy another family the way he destroyed mine.

Artemis walks in and sees me looking like I want to kill someone, "Sakura," she asks, "are you going to be okay?"

"yes," I answer, "I just had a very scary dream last night involving Yamizaki, but it made me realize that if I stay here, then I would be placing Saphira and her family in considerable amount of danger and that is something I will not do."

"Oh," Artemis says, "and where was he in this dream?"

"Why does it matter?" I say somewhat uncaringly, "it is not like I will be able to find my brother with a dream."

"not necessarily, Sakura," Artemis says, "Dreamsight is an ability that is often gifted to the clairvoyant; however, twins often get this ability to find their other half. I have used this ability to find Apollo countless times."

"I bet he wasn't pleased with you finding him either," Saphira says, "on some occasions."

"Not really," Artemis answers, "but most of the time Lord Zeus asked me to find him or vice versa."

"Lady Artemis," I ask, "can we leave after Victorialyn wakes up. I have something important I need to tell her."

"I understand, Sakura," Artemis answers as Victorialyn walks into the room, "go to her and take as long as you need." Artemis turns to Saphira and Kuri, "I need you two to help me make sure that we have suitable means of travel with minimal amount of luggage." Kuri got the hint and helped Artemis drag Saphira into another room so I can be alone with Victorialyn.

"Why do you have to leave, Sakura?" Victorialyn asks me as she is about to cry, "I want you to stay here with me."

"I would love to stay here until I fully recovered," I answer as I wipe the tears from her eyes, "but I have a big target on my back and I cannot protect you and your family from whatever is hunting me." Victorialyn grabs me and starts crying in my shoulder begging me not to leave. I don't like seeing a girl cry, but I didn't know what to do. Words are no longer able to reach her. It was annoying me to no end, so I acted on impulse and did something I was hesitant to do but I wasn't going to get anywhere by talking at this point. I kissed her. I managed to get her to calm down by kissing her but I wanted to save my first kiss for the love of my life. "I have something for you, Victorialyn." I say as I let go of her so I can remove my necklace.

I place the necklace in her hand. "Sakura," Victorialyn says to me, "I can't accept this necklace. It belongs to your mom. I can't take this from you."

I shake my head, "I made that necklace four years ago," I explain, "Miki helped me put it together, but I gathered all of the shells the used in the necklace." I take the necklace and put it around her neck. It looked really beautiful on her. "I will be back so I can adjust the necklace to fit you better. However, the necklace is yours to keep."

"I will treasure it now and for always," Victorialyn says enthusiastically.

I leave the house quickly and find Saphira and Kuri chatting with Artemis outside. I see the bikes and cringe, "Is something wrong, Sakura?" Saphira asks.

"Well," I answer, "the last time I rode a bike, the trip ended with me losing two people who were very important to me."

"Sakura," Artemis says calmly, "I understand the pain you are feeling. I have also lost people who are like family to me and recently too

"How can you understand my pain," I say sadly.

Artemis smiles at me and says, "the hunters are like my children, Sakura. When one of them dies, it is painful. I swore an oath to never have children of my own, but I know the pain of losing a child all." Artemis said something else but I couldn't hear what it was because she said it so quietly.

Artemis and I climbed on our bikes and left the house. We followed the beach for as long as we could. We moved to the main road when the beach ended. We weren't in any huge hurry so we took our time riding up the beach. By the time we reached the end of the beach, I started to get extremely hungry. "Hey Artemis," I ask, "do you mind if we have lunch before we continue onwards?"

"Sure thing," Artemis answers. We spread out a blanket over the sand. It started to get extremely hot, so I started to remove the top half of my dress when Artemis yelled, "Sakura! Cover your eyes! NOW!" I cover my eyes just as a blinding light arrives on the beach. I lay there topless with my eyes closed and covered by the blanket Artemis and I spread out, "it is safe to open your eyes, Sakura." Artemis says giving me the all clear.

"Artemis," I ask, "why did I have to close my eyes?" I still have no idea what caused me to fix my dress but I did before I turned around to see who was here.

"Dad's mad at you, Artemis," I hear a male voice call out.

"Whatever for, Apollo," Artemis says sarcastically.

"Helping a half blood directly reach camp," Apollo says.

"This is not the first time I helped a half blood reach camp," Artemis points out, "in fact, you helped us out the last time I did."

"You are referring to the incident with the di angelo siblings," Apollo recalls. He looks over at me and smiled, "I sense something very special about her. Let's have dad give his opinion on this matter; however, dad needs to stay on Mount Olympus to make sure repairs go smoothly. Dad also said to oversee the repairs for areas that help empower you. Dad stupidly hired all men for this task."

"Good news," Artemis says, "Sakura and I need to stop at Mount Olympus before proceeding to Camp Half-Blood. You can let Lord Zeus know that I will bring Sakura to him, personally. I cannot leave her alone because she thinks Chronos is trying to kill her. I will be meeting up with some half-bloods at Dover, but I will not leave her unprotected."

Apollo sighs, "Dad isn't going to be happy about this. I wish I had brought my car with me. Go ahead and travel to New York together, but don't expect dad to be very happy when get there."

"Oh," Artemis says being a smart ass, "I imagine that he'll be absolutely furious." I instinctively closed my eyes and turned away just as Apollo left.

I pulled my top down again and opened my eyes because it was still way too hot. "Is it against the rules for you to be helping me, Artemis?" I ask, "I don't want you to get in trouble."

"It'll be fine, Sakura," Artemis says, "but yes I am breaking the rules; however, my hunters and I often do get involved if we feel that it is necessary. I make it a point to only help girls reach the camp."

"Do you ever help boys?" I ask.

"I do," Artemis answers, "but not very often as men are hopeless fools who only think of themselves. What is your opinion of men, Sakura?"

"To be honest, Lady Artemis," I respond to her question, "I haven't formed an opinion on them yet as I am only 9 years old. I am not attracted to men though. Gross. Besides I recently met someone who makes my heart feel at ease." I blush as I say this.

Artemis smiles and says, "I see. You have a crush on young Victorialyn, don't you." My blush deepens as I slowly nod. "You didn't want to leave her side, but knowing someone was trying to kill you, you chose to go to Camp half-blood to train so you can protect her from whatever is chasing you."

"Why are we stopping in Dover, Artemis?" I ask changing the subject.

"We're going to be meeting up with my hunters and a few half-bloods that were instrumental in saving Mount Olympus from Kronus and the Titans," Artemis explains, "Two boys will be joining us. My Lieutenant says that one is carrying a message for you and the other, after much deliberation and arguing, was allowed to join us. I am not thrilled with the idea of having Poseidon's reckless half-blood son, but Thalia, my lieutenant, has seen him in combat and Percy has dodged death countless times."

"We need a skilled warrior to keep Chronos from killing me," I say, "but I am not sure what Chronos' abilities are or how he plans to use them."

"Sakura," Artemis starts, "I…" she doesn't get the chance to finish her response as the sky changed to purple. I fixed my dress so I looked somewhat decent. Artemis and I climbed onto the bikes and made our way to the coastal highway.

"Where is everybody?" I ask noticing the severe lack of people.

"It is a special time barrier, Sakura," Artemis answers, "Saphira told me that its function is to prevent the humans from seeing our battle and wrecking their buildings. There aren't very many people who have that ability."

"I'm pretty sure that Chronos has the ability," I say as the sky grows dark. I get a bad feeling about that cloudy sky. The closer we got to New York, the darker it got. However, it never started raining which had me think that I was right on the money with the bad hunch. Thunder roars and lightning strikes as Artemis and I race to Alantic City. Lucky for us, we didn't have to lightning while we crossed the Lewes - Cape May bridge. I wanted to ask Artemis some about her dad, but the lightning strikes were becoming more frequent and we needed to focus on the road. Artemis and I somehow managed to reach Atlantic City's city limits without getting struck once. We decided to go in separate directions to elude whoever is firing lightning bolts at us. Well, that was big mistake.

As I zigzagged my way through the streets of Atlantic City, dodging lightning strikes as I looked for a place to make it more difficult for me to be struck by lightning. I came across a bus terminal on Atlantic Ave. The moment I got off the bike, it was struck by a lightning bolt. Fortunately, I didn't have to salvage anything from the bike wreck, nor did I have the time to do so because I almost got struck, something shielded me, "You alright?" a voice asked. Iooked up to see a 15 year old girl blocking the lightning with a metal shield which she held with a rubber glove so she didn't get electrocuted, "if you can move, miss, I would get inside the building now."

I nod and quickly move into the bus terminal. The girl quickly follows me and closes the door behind me, "Well, now I am stuck here," I comment.

"Are you okay?" The girl with the shield asks.

"I think so," I answer, "but who are you?"

"Thalia," she answers, "Thalia Grace. May I ask for your name as well?"

"Sakura," I answer Thalia, "my name is Sakura Yoshimada."

"Sakura," Thalia asks, "who or what is chasing you? "

"I am not sure myself," I answer, "when I left Oregon, I was being chased by Prometheus, but there was something off about him..."

"Lady Artemis said that you left Oregon one week ago," Thalia says, "but Prometheus was in New York at that time helping Kronus destroy our parents."

"I agree," I hear a man's voice voice say agreeing with Thalia, "I actually bartered with him during that battle."

"Percy!" Thalia shouts, "how many times has Annabeth told you to not butt into other peoples business! Especially business involving the hunters of Artemis!"

"Thalia," I chime in, "could you please not start a fight. I have enough problems as it is and do not want friends fighting with each other." Now was definitely not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves. Both of them looked at me and nodded.

"You are Sakura Yoshimada, correct?" The boy says as he apologizes for his butting in and introduces himself, I am sorry for my intrusion, but I couldn't stay on the side lines with the direction the conversation was. My name is Percy Jackson, but you can call me Percy. Are you sure that you saw Prometheus?"

"Not anymore," I answer, "When I first saw him, I truly believed that I was speaking to Prometheus, but as he got up to leave, his presence changed and it scared me to no end. I didn't know who or what it is that I saw. The only thing I was certain of, was that he wasn't human."

"What did he actually look like?" Thalia asks me.

"He had three heads," I answer, "each one of them was different. I believe that it was Chronos who attacked me and my family."

"But that is impossible," Percy speaks up, "Kronus is dead and has no way of coming back to life."

Another girl comes up and gives Percy a smack on the back of the head, "Hey Seaweed Brain," she says, "how about you use your ears for once. She was not talking about the Titan Lord that we defeated last week, but the Time Deity that governs the flow of time."

"So," Thalia asks, "how do we kill someone like that, Annabeth?"

"I don't know, Thalia," Annabeth answers, "my mother may have the answers, but she also may not have the answers we seek; however, we just need to find a way to scare him off for the time being. Any ideas?"

"I have one," I speak up, "but I need a bow and arrow for it to work."

"How will that help?" Annabeth asks somewhat skeptical of my plan.

"Well," I answer, "Chronos will most likely be disguised and I am betting that he will have a very easy to see but extremely hard to hit weak spot. I think it I know where it is and can hit that spot." Before anyone else could speak up to argue with me, the door burst open and Artemis comes flying through and lands on her back. There aren't very many things that can harm a goddess, especially a goddess who is as skilled as Artemis, so I knew something was wrong if she was struggling to get back up.

Everyone was speechless, except me. Chronos had chosen to be Zeus. However, I was pissed and ready to kill someone, "Why do all of you look so scared?" Zeus spoke up, "I have a lot to do back on Mount Olympus, so I would like to make this quick."

"Who said that we are scared, father," Thalia says, "Though I am wondering what you are doing here?"

"Do you honestly think that Zeus would leave Mount Olympus after a major attack has happened," I respond in a serious tone. I wasn't fooled by his disguise. I wondered how I was able to see through his disguise, but time enough to figure that out after Chronos has the been dealt with. "Why am I such a big threat that I must be killed?" I ask no one in particular.

Zeus fires a lightning bolt straight at me. I was shielded from the strike by Artemis, "I don't know who you are," Artemis manages to say, "nor do I care. Sakura is under the protection of me and my hunters. I will not allow her to be harmed by anyone!" The hunters of Artemis circle around me and form defensive stances.

Zeus smiles, "what defiant children you all are." Zeus's look turned serious, "I guess I will have to teach you a lesson for your defiance."

"Thalia," I say quickly, "your shield!" Thalia quickly activates her I looked down at the weakened Artemis. I knew Artemis was out of commission for this fight. Seeing her like this only made me angrier.

Artemis hands me a bow and a single arrow and smiles, "Make your shot count, Sakura," she says weakly. I nod understanding what needs to be done.

"So you have come to your own death," Zeus says to me as I stepped up, "that makes things easier. I don't have to kill any of the hunters. I can just kill you and help nurse Artemis back to health…"

"Do you honestly think that they will let you help after striking Lady Artemis down," I interrupt, "I honestly don't think that they will." I position myself to fire my weapon.

"Do you really think you can defeat me without any proper training," he smiled and chuckled softly, "very well then. Go ahead and give it your best shot." Then he fires a lightning bolt.

I rolled to side and out of the way. "I heard that you were really powerful," I say as I dodge two more lightning bolts, "an old friend once told me what good is all the power in world if you can't hit your target."

"Sakura," Annabeth warns, "don't make him mad, he is a gets crazy strong the angrier he is."

"He still suffers from the same weakness," I answer as I jump on top of one of the parked buses, "and that is…" As I run from bus roof to bus roof while keeping my eyes on my opponent.

"Hold still!" Zeus yelled as I leaped between each bus. I could see that Annabeth and the others were getting nervous about the entire battle.

"Thalia," I yell as I dive under another lightning bolt, "Get everybody outside. Chronos is much larger than Zeus is. Once I hit him, Chronos will revert back to true form." At that time I had an idea, but will Percy and Annabeth get the hint. I would have the hunters help, but they need to protect Artemis.

The fake Zeus chuckled, "do you honestly think I am going to let them leave." He turns to the entrance and turns it into a pile of rubble, "They will not…," I fired my arrow the moment he turned his back to me. "Gaahh. YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!"

"EVERYBODY!" I yell as I jump off the bus, "RUN!" We managed to get the entrance that got blown to pieces.

"Percy," Annabeth says as we run, "fountain ahead! Fire it at the window!" Percy had the same idea apparently. Before I could ask, the water from the fountain shot towards the window and shattered the glass,which created an exit for us.

After the water subsided, we climbed out of the window and get to safety just as the building collapsed, "SAKURA YOSHIMADA!" Chronos bellows, "I HAVE NO IDEA HOW YOU SAW THROUGH MY DISGUISE NOR DO I CARE. HOWEVER, THE NEXT TIME WE MEET, YOUR HEAD WILL BE MINE!"

Chronos disappears and we all breathe a collective sigh of relief. As the barrier vanished, everything was restored to how it was when it was created, "Sakura," Annabeth asked, "how did you know how to defeat him?"

"I have to agree with Annabeth, Sakura," Percy states bluntly, "I have heard tales from Tyson and the other Cyclops working for my dad about the great deities of our world. They're supposed to be among the most important and most powerful beings in the universe. Defeating one is supposed to be…"

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth interrupted, "let her speak."

"There was a little jewel on the back of his neck that I thought looked out of place," I answer, "and wondered if it served as some sort of weak point because I saw the same jewel on Prometheus's forehead when I saw him in Oregon."

"That seems like a huge oversight for someone like Chronos to miss," Percy mentions.

"I have to agree with a boy for once," one of the hunters adds, "as disgusting as it sounds, but Chronos would not have let a weakness that important go unnoticed."

"I doubt that he did," I reply, "the jewel was about the same size as a grain of sand."

"Wow," Thalia says, "now, that is what I call a precise shot. You would make an excellent hunter,Sakura. If you join us, I will gladly step down as Lieutenant so you can be the Lieutenant."

"She is not able to join the hunters at this time, Thalia," Artemis says, "when my oath is taken, you swearing to never fall in love with anyone. Sakura had already fallen in love with someone by the time I found her; otherwise, I would've already asked to join the hunters and take my oath."

"Damn," Thalia says sadly, "she has already found a boy that her heart race. That is too and I really wanted her to join the hunters."

"Ew," I answer while sounding like a little girl who just got asked who the cutest boy in her class was, "boys are icky." Everyone just started laughing at my response.

"Sakura," Annabeth asks, "are you always this funny and cute?"

"No," I answer, "but Thalia opened the door that lead to me saying that. Jokes aside, I really don't find boys attractive. I have no idea it is because I am so young or what. However, a lot of them act immaturely or are complete and utter jerks. There are only a handful of boys that are actually decent people at my age."

"How old are you, Sakura?" Annabeth asked.

"9 years old," I answer simply.

"Let's get back to New York before someone else comes to take Sakura's life," a boy's voice spoke up. This boy sounded like he much younger, closer to my age. He turns to me, "I am sure that Yamizaki doesn't want his sacrifice to be wasted." This kid was right. We needed to leave before something else decided to drop in unannounced. However, how does this kid know Yamizaki, but, more importantly, he is saying that Yamizaki is dead, that he died saving me. I knew that some broke a week ago, despite my brain pleading that it wasn't true, but my heart was telling me that this boy was telling the truth. Yamizaki was dead...

 _Author's Note: Well Sakura just kicked Chronos' butt; however, Artemis was hurt pretty bad, and Zeus isn't happy with her. Also what does Hades want with Yamizaki? By the way, Chronos will be back and will not be as easy to do with when he does. What trials await Sakura at Camp Half-Blood? A new prophecy will be told._


End file.
